lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Careless
Summary After a young boy dies during a church vigil, Tutuola and Munch investigate the boy's foster parents and social worker for neglect. Plot The detectives investigate the death of a 6-year-old boy, Jamie Semple who was brought into the hospital by his foster dad, Sam Dufoy when he took Jamie to church for an exorcism. At first, the church pastor is believed to be responsible for Jamie's death, but then it is discovered that Jamie was already dead when he was brought into the hospital after being smothered with a pillow at home. Sam is arrested for murdering Jamie, but Jamie's birth mother claims that his social worker, Mariel Plummer is responsible for his death because on the night of Jamie's murder, Sam called Ms. Plummer when he claimed that Jamie was out of control, but she never returned his calls or made follow-up visits to the Dufoys' house even though she claims that she did. Mariel is arrested for reckless endangerment and altering records and Novak decides to put her on trial and have Sam Dufoy testify against her. Soon after, Mariel is cleared of all charges, but then evidence discovers that the Dufoys had a teenage girl living in their home. When Fin confronts Mariel about it, she ends up killing herself after getting a threatening phone call. It is soon discovered that Lori-Ann Dufoy (Sam's wife) is accused of taking in other foster children, neglecting them, and letting them runaway. Sam reveals that they had a foster teenage girl, Megan living with them before Lori-Ann sent her to a mental facility on the day of Jamie's death. Megan reveals that it was Lori-Ann who smothered Jamie with a pillow and cutting Megan's face with a cheese grater. In the end, Lori-Ann is arrested for the murder of Jamie Semple with Sam finally telling the truth as he actually cared about Jamie and was protecting Lori-Ann due to love and her claiming it was an accident. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Mike Doyle as CSU Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Stephen Schnetzer as Dr. Engels * Audrie J. Neenan as Judge Lois Preston * CCH Pounder as Defense Attorney Carolyn Maddox * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Pilar Witherspoon as Defense Attorney Julia Hynton * Joselin Reyes as Paramedic Martinez * José Zúñiga as T.A.R.U. Technician Miguel Cruz * Elizabeth Flax as Nurse Carey Hutchins Guest cast * Julie Hagerty as Mariel Plummer * Cress Williams as Sam Dufoy * Keith Randolph Smith as Father Hendry * Michole White as Tamara Semple * Lillias White as Sacred Spirit Minister * Marcia Jean Kurtz as Dr. Coetzee * Jazz Raycole as Megan * Malinda Williams as Lori-Ann Dufoy * Sue-Anne Morrow as Dr. Angela Thung * Steven G. Smith II as Jamie Semple References References Quotes ' *'Elliot Stabler: What about that autistic kid in Milwaukee last year? Parishioners held him down. They were laying on top of him to cure him. *'Olivia Benson': That could explain the ring mark. around behind Cragen and wraps her arms around him to demonstrate Someone holds Jamie, he struggles, they hold him tighter. *'Cragen' little breathless: Until he can't breathe. Olivia Thank you, I enjoyed that. ---- *'Fin Tutuola' the phone when Mariel Plummer gets a threatening phone call: Who the hell are you calling a bitch? This is the police. Ring this number again, we're gonna come busting in your damn door. Believe that. ---- *'Mariel Plummer' a gun: I saved thousands of children and I'll only be remembered for losing one. herself in the chest ---- *'Fin Tutuola' Lori Ann about Megan Rose: You raked her face with a cheese grater. *'Lori Ann Dufoy': She raked herself, she's psychotic. *'Fin': Yeah, and Jamie smothered himself. ---- *'Fin Tutuola': (to Lori Ann) That was smooth. Shutting a murder witness up in a loony bin. ---- *'Lori-Ann Dufoy' Sam: You weak son-of-a-bitch! ---- Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes